


Reconfiguring the Doctor

by Aidaran



Series: Language Shenanigans [1]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Babel Trek Open Project (Star Trek), Ficlet, Funny, Gen, Klingon, Language, Language shenanigans, Short One Shot, plurilingual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:34:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22572565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aidaran/pseuds/Aidaran
Summary: Sometimes trying to add something to your own code is not the best idea.
Series: Language Shenanigans [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1624162
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35
Collections: The Babel Trek Open Project





	Reconfiguring the Doctor

**Author's Note:**

> The wonderful StarTravel beta'ed this little piece I devised on an insomnia night.

"Try again." B'elanna sounded impatient.

"Esto es todo tu culpa."  _ This is all your fault. _ The doctor certainly was not in the best of moods.

"No, doctor, in fact it's all on you. Don't tamper with your program if you don't know what you're doing."

"Si hicieras bien tu trabajo, no tocaría mi propio código."  _ If you did your job right, I wouldn't tamper with my own code _ , the doctor huffed. Really, was it that hard to get a bit of software maintenance on this ship? If the code had imploded, it was because nobody was paying attention to him. Ever. He was always left alone to better himself.

"Now, wait a minute. It was not  _ my _ idea to add a subroutine to bake cakes, now was it? I can't keep running after each change you decide to implement."

"Guastafeste."  _ Spoilsport. _ The doctor glared.

Italian now? How the hell had he managed to destroy his language core so thoroughly? For a moment she really felt tempted to leave him like that and let him sort his own mess. No, the captain would kill her. She typed a bit more.

"Try now. I think I found it."

"PetaQ."

"What."

He made desperate gestures. "Patak. Baktak. HuH."

"Oh, I can't believe it. Now you're stuck on Klingon insults mode. That's it, I'm rebooting you."

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated!
> 
> Also remember you can still participate in the Babel Trek Open Project!


End file.
